


my ribs are killing me man

by solace404



Series: trans tommy [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Humor, Light Angst, Minor Injuries, Trans Male Character, Trans Tommyinnit, binding, no beta we die like my ribs, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solace404/pseuds/solace404
Summary: tommy says something about binding, forgetting that people don't know he's trans.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: trans tommy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991500
Comments: 56
Kudos: 1685





	my ribs are killing me man

**Author's Note:**

> more trans tommy please and thank you.

Tommy is what the kids on Reddit would call 'stealth'. No one but his family, Tubbo, and a few bullies from his school knew he was trans and thats the way he liked it. He was one of the kids who knew he wasn't a girl from a very young age, and one of the lucky few with a supportive family.

Being a famous influencer, a teenager who goes to school, and a hyper-dysphoric teenager, there is one bane to his existence: binding. Thus here he is, 36 hours since he's last taken off his binder, on video call with his friends. 

The blonde _knows_ he shouldn't do this. It's a tiny bit hard to breath, his back aches and his ribs are killing him. Despite all this, the boy can't bring himself to take it off. It's one of _those_ days. A day where he can't think about being biologically female with his throat constricting. He woke up and wanted to curse a god he didn't believe in for making him this way. Almost 3 years on testosterone and he still had days like these, depressing isn't it?

Despite the pain, when he looked in the mirror and saw his chest flat under a thin T-Shirt, he knew it was worth it. 

"-ommy... Toms?" Wilbur's voice brought him back into reality, he had be so focused on the pain that he'd zoned out. "You alive there, buddy?" 

"Yeah, yeah I'm here." He grumbled, pretending to be annoyed. 

"As I was saying," Wilbur started again, Tommy made an attempt to listen this time. "Niki is so short! She goes up to my chest, its actually adorable." 

Tommy started laughing, an iconic, unnecessarily loud laugh. The laugh lasted probably three seconds before the inevitable happened; a sharp pain took over his chest. He stopped immediately and caved in on himself. Hissing a vulgar phrase under his breath, he hugged his stomach and shut his eyes tight, waiting for the pain to pass. 

"Tommy?" Tubbo asked, concern lacing his voice. Phil and Wilbur seemed to take notice as well, a chorus of 'You okay?'s promptly followed. 

Letting out a shaky breath, he forced himself to suck it up long enough to answer. "I'm alright fellas, haha, my ribs are killing me though."   
  


Phil let out an exasperated noise, "How on earth did you manage to hurt you ribs?" Wilbur let out a noise in agreement, it sounded almost like a nervous chuckle though.

In a moment of amazing idiocy, Tommy answered, "I've been binding for 36 hours, the fuck do you expect? It was bound to happen eventually."

Tubbo choked on air, his eyes widening comically large. Tommy didn't quite process what he said until Philza asked a question, "What the fuck is binding?" 

Tommy's heart stopped. He fucked up. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. His brain ran as fast as it could, trying to find any logical excuse to avoid outing himself.

"Haha, y'know.." He let out a nervous chuckle. He couldn't think of anything, fuck. Tommy glanced at his monitor and cringed. Wilbur had an eyebrow raised, Phil had the 'I know you're bullshitting right now' face, and Tubbo's lips were closing in on themselves. 

"Will do you have any idea what he's on about?" Phil decided he wouldn't get further information out of Tommy for the time being.   
  
"I mean I know what binding means, but it wouldn't make sense for Tommy to be doing that..." Wilbur responded. It was less of an answer to Phil, and more of a question for Tommy. 

At that moment Tommy knew he was fucked. Wilbur knew. Wilbur knew and wouldn't look at him the same ever again. His mouse hovered over the disconnect button, but if he left that would only make things worse. 

Phil was confused, "What are you all on about? What is binding?" 

Tommy took a deep breath - ow - and decided he should tell the truth. There was no use now, Wilbur already knew and Phil could easily look it up. He had nothing to lose now. 

"Well, Big P, I can give you an answer if everyone in this call swears secrecy." It was childish, but he was a child wasn't he? 

"Of course, Tommy." Phil says. He hesitates before adding on, "Unless you're hurting yourself, Tommy. As a trusted adult in your life, I can't let you do that without telling anyone." 

"Don't worry, big man, it isn't anything like that." Tommy responds and Phil lets out a sigh of relief. 

Tubbo sent him a quick message:

_you got this! I will allways suport u!_

Tommy smiled gratefully. He sent Tubbo a quick _"thanks dude"_ and decided it was time. It wasn't now or never, but it was now or some other inconvenient time. 

"Well you see, Philza Minecraft and Big Dubs, I'm.. I'm uh" Tommy felt his face heat up in anxiety, the blonde almost felt like crying, "I'm..transgender."

A beat. It was quiet. The tears were coming. Tommy hasn't cried in a long time, and didn't want to break that streak now.

"I, uh, I wasn't born who I am now." His voice cracked on 'born'. More silence. He dared one look at their faces; Tubbo was biting his fingernails, Wilbur was deep in thought and Phil had wide eyes. 

After what felt like eternity, but was probably only a few seconds, the oldest spoke up. "POG DUDE!" 

With that the tension lifted almost instantly.

Tommy let out another signature laugh, before doubling over once more. "Still haven't taken the binder off. Ouch." 

* * *

The next morning, Tommy woke up with dms from three of his best friends. 

_[Ph1lza] i'm proud of you kiddo! you really are a self made man._

_-_

_-_

_[Wilbur Soot] thank you for telling us toms, love you dude._

_-_

_-_

_[Tubbo_] POG CHAMP !!! :D_

_-_

_-_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 3 seconds, it sucks really bad.  
> spsppssp good authors write trans Tommy pspspspspps


End file.
